Elevator Troubles
by UltraViolet 579
Summary: Noah never wanted to admit his feeling about Cody to anyone, especially Cody. So what happens when the two of them are trapped in an elevator together with no way out?


**Okay, so this is my first story on fan fiction, so please be truthful in your comments about my story. I know from personal experience that some of the people that read this won't read this summary thing-a-ma-bob, so for those who do read it, thank you, and enjoy the story… I hope. ; )**

**Noah's P.O.V.**

I was just closing the door to me room and locking it when Izzy popped out of nowhere, as usual, and bit my arm. I jerked my arm away from her and gave a yelp of surprise.

"What the heck, Izzy!" I said in an angry voice.

"I know your secret!" she said in a sing-song-mocking sort of voice.

I stared at her for a moment and tried to think about what secret she thought she had found. _Knowing Izzy, she probably saw something that was nothing and thinks it's something bigger than it really is._

"Alright I give," I said in a bored voice, "what secret do you think I have?"

She smiled a mischievous smile that made a guilty man look innocent.

"You're a smart kid Noah, what secret do you think I've uncovered?" she asked.

I gave her a questioning look and I closed my eyes, traced my thoughts to find what she might have seen. I opened my eyes and felt my face drop with horror and shock.

_She knows _that_ secret?_

"You know _that_ secret?" I blurted out. _She can't know, there is no way that she could possibly know that I was gay._

She nodded with that same mischievous smile and whispered in a barely audible voice, "You have a crush on Cody."

_It was true; I had liked Cody ever since I accidentally kissed Cody on the ear during the Awake-A-Thon. I normally didn't like guys-always girls, but when Cody was near me I felt like I could do anything! Anything, that is, except tell Cody how I feel about him. And now I have Izzy to deal with. AAUU! Life, why do you hate me so?_

My mouth opened and closed a couple times but no noise came out. My mind was racing, she knew I liked Cody yet she wasn't making any request to get us together like most people would think, no she was just standing there looking at me with those big, green, evil eyes of hers.

I sighed. "Okay, I like Cody. A lot. So what are you going to do about it?" I said in a miserable voice as I accepted defeat.

"I'm going to see if he likes you without him knowing what I'm up to and you're going to sit down and listen to him spill the gay beans onto the matchmakers plate." She stated with a wave of excitement and enthusiasm.

"What do you mean? There's no way Cody's going to tell you he likes me if I'm sitting right there!" I said in an angry voice at the dumb idea.

_Izzy ALWAYS had a crazy plan but this was just down right stupid! I mean when Izzy tried to do something, she did it, it got done, it always worked out! And the one time I ask for help, she decides to give me a stupid plan._

She looked at me for a moment. She reached her hands up to my face and held them tightly. For a moment, I thought she was going to kiss me. One of her hands slid down to my neck and stayed there for half a second.

She picked up the hand and karate chopped my neck. I was about to yell out in pain but didn't have enough time before I fell into unconsciousness…

When I woke up, I was sitting in a chair at Playa Des Losers with a book on my lap when I heard a pair of voices coming towards me that I recognized very easily. I opened my eyes just a tad and saw Izzy and Cody walking towards me.

"…Izzy, No! Don't wake him up! It's never going to happen, movie premier is in a week and there is no way Noah would ever go with me. He doesn't like guys and even if he did, there is no way he would like me. Just drop it…"

Cody walked away from Izzy and I sat there in utter shock. _Cody likes me? He actually likes me? This is insane; Izzy's stupid plan worked… who knew?_

I jumped out of the chair and ran towards Cody. I needed to know, I needed to know if I heard it right or I was going to lose my mind. I ran into the hotel and made it to Cody as the elevator started to close. I squeezed my body between the doors before they clicked shut.

I stood there for a moment and panted for breath while Cody looked at me with a slightly curious/slightly worried look. Who could blame him? He probably knows I overheard him because there's not a lot that could have happened. He was crazy enough to think I was asleep and talk about all of this in front of me.

I waited until my lungs didn't hurt so bad until I spoke. _Think this through, don't just blurt it out! Think this through, don't just blurt it out! Think this through, don't just…_

"You like me!" I blurted out. Damn! I was specifically thinking 'don't blurt it out', so what do I do? I BLURT IT OUT!

Cody whipped his head around to look at me so fast that I could have sworn his head wasn't even attached to his body. His eyes were as big as golf balls. He looked at me as if I had suddenly turned purple, grown three eyes, and sprouted orange hair. I waited for him to answer. We stood there and looked at each other.

I was about to say something like, _just kidding_, or, _Gotcha, _when he started to sway. He started to lean back and forth and back and forth and suddenly, fell. I lurched forward and caught him in midair before he could hit the ground.

"Cody! Cody! Wake up Cody, wake up!" I screamed even though I knew it was no use.

I shook him by the shoulders and kept screaming his name until the elevator jolted to a stop and the lights went out, leaving me and Cody alone in the dark elevator.

**Cody's P.O.V.**

**10 min. earlier**

I was in my room watching a movie when I heard a knock on my door. _Great, _I thought to myself, _Sierra's come to steal my new toothbrush._

I paused the movie and got up. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. Sure enough, Sierra was standing in my door way. I put on a smile like I always did and said, "Hi."

The purple haired freak jumped up and down and squealed that I was smiling at the sight of her. _Fantastic._ I rolled my eyes and got ready to let her in when Izzy tackled sierra out of nowhere, as usual, and bit Sierra.

"Codykinz! Help me!" she yelled as Izzy started to get off of her.

Izzy walked towards me and dragged me towards the elevator. She shoved me through the doors and hit the first floor button.

"Izzy what are you doing?" I asked as we descended in the elevator.

"Do you have a date for Chris's birthday party yet?" she asked as the elevator opened again.

I shifted my feet and looked at the ground. I didn't want to go with Izzy and I'm pretty sure Owen would kill me if I went to that party with Izzy. Ever since Izzy came back from the military base Owen had been a lot more protective of Izzy. If I went to the party with Izzy, Owen was sure to do something horrible to me.

_But I can't lie to her, can I? She would know if I was telling her a lie…_

"No?" I said in a small voice.

"Great! You should ask Noah to the dance, I know you're gay Cody, or at the very least bi-sexual. I think you'll make a cute couple-you and Noah will." She said in a happy voice.

My mouth dropped all the way to china and back._ She knows I'm bi? How is that possible! Did-did she see me looking at Noah? I thought I was being discreet about it, but I guess I wasn't…_

We had made it all the way out to the pool and I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Noah lying on the pool chair. He looked so perfect; his tanned skin, his wavy dark brown hair, his tight abs…

I started to turn around when Izzy grabbed my arm and spun me back around so that we were facing Noah again. I looked at her with pleading eyes. I didn't want Noah to know I liked him. I wanted more than anything to go back to my room and finish my movie, to go watch Tyler fail at sports, to do anything except talk about my feelings for Noah with Izzy, while Noah was sitting right there.

"Don't worry Cody, Noah's asleep." Izzy said in a mischievous voice.

I sighed. At least he didn't hear what I had already said, but he could wake up at any second and I was not going to risk it. I once again tried to turn around and walk away-and again, Izzy hauled me around and began to walk forward.

"So I wake up Noah, and you ask him out! Got it?" asked Izzy as she ran towards Noah.

I ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Izzy, No! Don't wake him up! It's never going to happen, the movie premier is in a week and there is no way Noah would ever go with me. He doesn't like guys and even if he did, there is no way he would like me. Just drop it" I said in an angry voice as I ran off towards the elevator.

I pushed the button that said _3_ on it and waited. I closed my eyes and prayed that Izzy didn't come running after me or worse, woke Noah up and told him how I felt. _Oh man! This is so bad, so so bad! This is…_

The sight of the tanned know-it-all squeezing himself into the elevator snapped me back into reality. I stood there in horror as Noah crouched forward and breathed in and out very slowly, trying to catch his breath.

Once he could breathe he looked at me and blurted out, "You like me!"

I swung my head around to look fully at him so fast that I felt a little _pop_ in my neck._ What? He said what? No! he cannot know that, he was asleep! Unless he wasn't asleep and that means he heard everything I said and Izzy set me up. _

The last thing I remember seeing was Noah sitting over me screaming my name…

**Okay, so I know this is a weird chapter; why did Cody faint? What is Noah going to do now that Cody's unconscious? Please subscribe and let me know if I should continue! Criticism is welcome, complements are loved! So please review.**


End file.
